


Fröhliche Weihnachten

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: It's just one day in a coffee shop adored by students and employees alike.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Jean-Eric Vergne, Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	Fröhliche Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charante_Leclerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/gifts).

“Am not telling you again,” he huffed with his hands firmly planted on his hips.

“Please tell me again,” he replied with his broadest smile.

“Dan, please, I beg you, just write the words properly.”

Jenson stared out of the window at his supposedly most senior staff members arguing over how to write the new Christmas specials up on the blackboard sign outside. He had asked them to do it yesterday after lock up so they could do it indoors and in the warm, but they clearly hadn't, and also wasn’t aware of him watching them.

“I am writing it properly.”

“But is a pun, Jenson said no puns, not after the last time you do this.” It wasn’t exactly a disaster, but it went viral and they both ended up having to do loads of overtime to help with the influx of customers wanting to see the shop.

Ducking just out of view, Jenson sipped at the filter coffee he brought from home, and waited to see how long it would take for them to realise. It was about ten minutes from opening and nothing had been set up yet, something he had put down to Daniel terrorising Jean-Éric with the blackboard again. They were fun to watch, not so much when Pumpkin Spice season started and Daniel made endless fun of Jean-Éric’s utter hatred of it.

“Morning.”

“Merde!”

“Good thing there’s no customers in with language like that Jev.”

“I was going to swear too, if that helps.”

“No Dan, it doesn’t help. What would have helped would have been you two doing this yesterday.” Jenson pointed out as he started the machines up. “It’s study season, students need their caffeine, and we’re the best chance they’ve got at getting real coffee.” They were up against the big chains, but they had a charm the others didn’t, better sofas, and student discount.

“Sorry, we’ll have this place sorted in a sec.” Daniel promised as they both began to flip the chairs onto the floor, wiping the tables as they went. “Didn’t think you were in today?”

“Plans changed, thought I’d help out, most of the students start their study sessions this week, got a feeling you’d get slammed before the others turned up,” Jenson explained as he continued to get the machines geared up for the day ahead.

“Lando in?”

“Yeah, but just a short shift, he’s got exams and…” Jenson shrugged, he knew he was soft on the students when term was coming to an end. “Pierre’s going to be in to later as well.”

“Cool, righty-o guys, let’s suit up!” One thing Daniel was thankful for was a lack of strict uniforms, they had logoed tee shirts, which he managed to persuade Jenson to get him the biggest sizes going. And the aprons were denim, which they got to personalise if they bought them, as soon as he heard that he fished out the cash and handed it over. He had decorated his with band patches, and Jev had got his name embroidered on it. It spoke volumes.

Jean-Éric smiled to himself, Daniel had landed in his life like a whirlwind, he was brash and uncultured, with a taste in music he could only describe as loud. Extremely loud, and often intelligible. But, he was sweet when he didn’t feel the need to brag, and very kind when it came to remembering the tiny details, so he found himself head over heels in love with the smiliest, most Australian person he’d ever met.

“Thanks bae.” Quickly pressing a kiss to Jean-Éric’s cheek at the discover in the apron pocket, he began to think about where he was going to glue it. Stitching wasn’t his thing.

“You tell me where you want it, will get it stitched on properly for you.” It was a patched he’d sent away from ages ago, it was an obscure band from Daniel’s teenage years, but he still listened them religiously.

“You treat me so good.”

“Is only a little thing,” Jean-Éric dismissed casually.

So many people questioned what he was doing with Jean-Éric, they saw the pouting and the gloomy expressions, but he was thoughtful, and so funny, even if his sense of humour was darker than he was used to. And the arrogance people chose to assume he was always like, was a huge suit of armour he wore to prevent himself from getting hurt. Underneath it all he was incredibly soft, and when they were together he felt safe to be his true self. “It’s a big thing for me mate, and we definitely need more Christmas decorations in here.”

“Think Jenson is getting some more.” Jean-Éric was sure he’d seen a box in the store cupboard. “I’ll check.”

“Good, we need it, looks like we’ve forgotten.” Taking a breath, he leaned across Jean-Éric to grab a ceramic cup and started to prepare the order he’d just taken. “Bloody love Christmas.” Back at home Christmas was hot, it was peak summer, but England was cold and snowy if they were lucky. It felt more Christmassy, and more so when he had a hot guy to kiss under the mistletoe.

“Bonjour.” Pierre wasn’t looking forward to the shift, but he wasn’t in the habit of letting people down, even if his old boss made him feel worthless when he was struggling last year. Jenson offering him a job felt like coming up for air, especially when the other people he got to work with were so good to him too.

“Ah ha, finally, another proper barista.” Jean-Éric grinned.

“Stop being mean to me and Lando, we’ll make memes again.” Daniel shot back as he steamed some full fat milk.

“I have plenty in reserve, you make it really easy Jev.” Hiding behind Daniel was Lando’s best defense, Jean-Éric wouldn’t risk hitting his boyfriend with anything, even if he was partial to flicking blobs of foamy milk about with expert precision. “He’s not saying anything Dan.”

“You’re in trouble, that’s his _you’re in trouble_ face.” Daniel knew it quite well, but he had his way to get out of that, and he knew for a fact that Lando wouldn’t be up for doing such things. “Maybe we’ll show the French boys how the rest of the world does it.” Grinning at Jean-Éric, Daniel knew he had smoothed things over.

“Can’t be in trouble for long, got to revise soooo much later.” Sighing at the sections he knew he was going to have to go through, he spotted one of his flatmates wander in. They had been thrown together a couple of months ago completely randomly, and now they were really good friends. “Hello.”

“Hola Lando, need all the coffee you have.”

“To go?” He was hoping he could hang around for a bit.

“Si, have double lab tutorial,” he groaned.

“Oh.” Tapping his order in, Lando went to make it up as Daniel had pushed his way into the front to take orders again. “You should have done Marketing, we work way less.”

“Mmm, what time you finished here?”

“Uh, until two, then I’m going to the library.” He smiled at him, and he smiled back so he knew he was going to laugh out of nerves, and when he did he felt himself go bright red.

“Save me a seat next to you, and make sure is next to you. Not like that last time.”

“Carlos noooooo.” Lando cringed at the memory, Carlos had turned up with all of his books, and Lando had been so engrossed he hadn't noticed the space he’d been intending to save had been taken up by a cute girl who he couldn’t pluck up the courage to explain.

“She was very cute, I do not know why you do not ask her out, she seemed like she liked you.”

“You’re a big fat liar.” Lando stuck his tongue out as he poured the coffee into the travel cup Carlos handed over.

“Must have your eye on someone.”

Lando’s eyes locked onto Carlos’ and failed to keep in the squeak. “Uhhhh.”

“Tell me later, I want to know.” Taking the cup from Lando, Carlos waved goodbye before checking the lid and dashing off to university. He was running late as it was, and he didn’t actually need the coffee, but he really did want to see Lando. “Adios!”

“Are so cute.” Jean-Éric whispered under his breath to Daniel.

“Wonder if Lando will tell him.” Daniel paused. “You know what, I’m going to help him.”

“No one needs your help with that Dan.” Jean-Éric bumped him with his shoulder as he went to make a hot chocolate that had been ordered.

“I am amazing at it!” He protested before turning back to the ever increasing queue. “What can I get ya?” Daniel knew if he turned up the Aussie factor he could charm everyone desperate for their caffeine fix.

“You took six months to ask me out!” Jean-Éric grinned as he quickly restocked the large takeaway cups.

“I’d only known you for six months then.” Writing down the order on the side of the cup for the large flat white, Daniel smiled at the next person in the queue.

“You fell in love with me immediately.”

Daniel couldn’t help but fall in love with him that little bit more at the self assured way he said it. And it was kinda true. “Hi, what would ya like?” Actually it was really, really true.

Lando knew not to be caught looking because the two of them would jump on it and tease him, but he couldn’t help but listen in, they were never afraid to talk about their relationship in public. Or be affectionate. He wished he could be the same. “Espresso for Max”

“Lando, could you do a sweep of the place for cups?” Jenson asked, he was looking a bit flushed, and wondered if Daniel was being a bit rough on his again.

“Cool.” Ducking under the counter, he grabbed the large black plastic bucket to collect the used cups with. The place had filled up with students, all the tables were filled with books and laptops, the comfy sofas were occupied with people curled up with notes and highlighters. It would be what he was going to be doing in a couple of hours thanks to Jenson.

“Oh mon Dieu.” Pierre wanted to disappear, he had been not stalking, but definitely following him on Instagram because he spotted him taking a photo and may have searched for tagged photos on his app for his entire break.

Jean-Éric heard the stream of sweary French from behind him and had to ask if Pierre was okay before he was overheard. But when he spotted ‘make sure it’s definitely skinny, skinny noisette’ Charles wander in he made the connection. “Oh, Charles?”

“I DM’d him.”

“_Oh_.”

“No reply.”

“Ah.”

“Is it okay if I speak to Pierre?” He could see him hiding behind the counter, busying himself with cleaning something, all he could see was a cloth being furiously waved about. “Is he free?”

Daniel spun around to see Pierre pretending to clean, and Jean-Éric comforting him. “Yeah, reckon so, I’ll ask.”

“Pierre, someone would like to speak to you.”

“Huh?”

“Fancy coffee guy over there,” Daniel hissed, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. “Knows your name.”

“Pierre?” Charles called over the counter.

“We got it.” Lando chipped in, pushing Pierre away from the coffee machine as Jean-Éric took the cloth out of his hand. “Take a break.”

“Uh, okay.” Shuffling away, he watched Daniel clear the counter enough to lift it up for him, and he was grateful he didn’t have to avoid slamming his head on it like he usually did. “Hi.”

“Sorry, I didn’t,” moving out of the way of a couple of people, Charles pulled Pierre with him, “I didn’t mean not to reply.”

“Oh, right.” Speaking French made him feel a little more comfortable, he knew hardly anyone around them would understand. “I know it was silly of me to say what I said…”

“No, no way, at least you were brave enough to say something,” Charles laughed.

Pierre felt like he had missed out on something, Charles was moving in closer and was putting a hand on his arm, just above his elbow. The heat seeped through his Christmas themed jumper soon enough, and then it was all he could think about. “Uh…”

“This place is not anywhere close to where I work Pierre, I’ve been coming here to try and say something.” He felt so awkward and out of place, he wasn’t used to getting messages that were so genuine and sweet.

“Oh.” Now there was the sound of blood rushing in his ears, and he really wanted to say something. Anything. Really absolutely any words. “So...what I messaged you wasn’t me making a complete idiot of myself?”

“No, not at all, it’s the opposite, you had the guts to do something I couldn’t!” As he smiled, he watched Pierre smile at him in return and his heart actually skipped a beat. “You’re really cute.” The risk was worth the reward of watching Pierre’s cheek pink up.

“You’re, well you know what I think of you.” He knew he’d made that clear in his message.

“Mmm, and don’t suddenly stop liking my photos, I love seeing your name pop up.” It had gotten to the point that he actually looked for his name in his notifications.

He was thinking he was liking too many, but Charles’ selfies were always so hot, he couldn’t resist tapping the heart to make it red. “So why did you come here, you could have just messaged me back.”

“I typed out so many replies, but I thought it’d be easier to speak face to face in the end, I didn’t want you feeling like I didn’t feel the same way, and I guess I did that anyway…” He took a breath and remembered Dany’s advice. “But, I can make that up to you, I would like to take you out for a drink.”

“Not coffee?”

“No, something proper,” Charles laughed, before asking when would be a good time for him.

Lando watched Pierre get all giggling and cute over Charles, he knew he had a crush on him, a big time one, because he helped him find the guy in Instagram. And he’d actually come in to ask him out on a date, at least that what it looked like.

“What’s up mate?” Daniel asked, knowing the real reason anyway.

“Carlos.” Lando guessed that Daniel already knew, he had a very annoying knack of knowing people’s secrets. Or at least being able to guess with pinpoint accuracy. “We’re friends, good friends, but I want more, and I don’t think I have a chance. He always defaults to girls when we talk about stuff.”

“Don’t we all around unknown company?” Daniel knew Carlos through a friend of the family, and had seen the lovesick look in his eyes whenever he came in. “Hey, it took me half a god damn year to ask Jev out, maybe give it a go a bit sooner.”

“But what if it messes everything up? Carlos is so cool, and it’d be weird not being friends with him.” Steaming the milk, he wished he could just be happy with simple, but it was obvious that his heart was leading him down the complicated path option on hardcore mode.

“It can do, but what if it doesn’t? Carlos was telling you to save a seat right next to you, not somewhere on the same table as you. Right next to you.” Daniel reminded him.

“Yeah, maybe.” He didn’t want to read too much into things, but Daniel’s words were burying into his brain now. “Maybe.”

“Atta boy, ooh you should be going anyway, look at the time.”

“Ooh, yeah, cheers, see you later.” With a coffee to go in his hand, he made his way out of the steam lined windows of the shop out into the wintry chill, scarf wrapped up all over his face and hat pulled low.

“Aww, our little baby Lando is growing up Jev.”

“You gave him advice?”

“Didn’t want him wasting time like I did.” Gently touching his waist, Daniel then continued to work, letting Jean-Éric take the orders as things calmed down after the lunch time rush, like Jean-Éric preferred. “And it’s Christmas.” He reminded Jean-Éric as they passed.

“Sorry I took so long.” Pierre apologised as he returned, a few plates and cups in his hands.

“No problem, everything okay?” Jean-Éric couldn’t help but ask.

“Uh huh, we’re going out on a date tomorrow night.”

“I hope all that French is you’re saying you’re going on a date with the Instagram hottie.” Daniel briefly turned around to say before calling out the order he’d just made. “Hot chocolate with extra chocolate and whipped cream for Nico.”

“I’m on Instagram too you know.” He had overheard the conversation.

Daniel looked up from the machine to see the tall blonde man smirking at him, in that self-assured way. “Good to know mate, but I’ve got my own model taking care of me.” Nodding back at Jean-Éric, he was amused by the shrug he got in return from Nico.

“Doesn’t have to be a problem.”

“But it will be.” Jean-Éric cut in and saw Nico off. He was taking up space anyway.

“I’ll make it up to you soon.” He saw the confusion in Jean-Éric’s face. “For saving me!”

“Ah, then I will take a nice bottle of red wine.”

“That all?” Daniel tested.

“No, mon amour, but that is all I can talk about in here.” Jean-Éric winked as he quickly reminded Daniel that they were in public. And at work.

“Thanks for today lads.”

They both looked up to see Jenson had finally emerged from his office upstairs looking tired.

“It’s not a problem Jense.” Daniel replied, they both agreed to work from open to close for him for a day off tomorrow. “Everything alright though?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

Jean-Éric wasn’t convinced, but went to put the chairs on the table anyway, they’d known Jenson for years, and it was clear that something wasn’t right. But he wasn’t offering it up, so he wasn’t going to pry. Going to lock the door, he could see someone planning to come in. “Sorry, we’re closed, we’re open tomorrow.”

“I’m here to see Jenson, he’s in?”

“Uh, yeah. Jenson?”

“What are you doing here?”

Jean-Éric stepped out of the way quickly, and joined Daniel at the back of the shop. “I think it is time for us to go,” he muttered as Daniel eagery agreed by diving for their belongings in the small staff room upstairs.

“I’m here for you, I had to cancel today for you.”

“That makes no sense.” Turning away, he continued to put the chairs on the tables, maybe a little harsher than normal. But he wasn’t getting the hint, and so he went about moving the sofas and bigger chairs to the edges to help with cleaning.

“It will do, because I had an interview, a successful one.”

“What?”

“It was a bit last minute, but...yeah...I can stay,” he could barely get the words out in the end, his voice fading and cracking on the last three words. He could see the emotion in Jenson’s face begin to overwhelm him, and on instinct he walked over to wrap his arms around him.

“Seb, I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Never, I promised you.” Leaning back after a few moments, Sebastian captured Jenson’s lips in a tender kiss, his hands pushing up his back to cradle the back of his head. “Ich liebe dich.” 

Hearing the words whispered against his ear, Jenson felt the calm he had been searching for over the last year, the threat that Sebastian was going to have to leave the country was ever present. It had been hanging over them like a dark cloud. “You’re staying.”

“If you’ll have me?”

“Of course!” Giving him a proper kiss, Jenson poured all of his love and passion into it before they both melted into each other’s arms. They didn’t need to move, or say anything else, it was enough to be there without fear.

“You need more decorations in here, it looks so bare,” Sebastian mumbled into Jenson’s shoulder.

“Not really felt like it, you love Christmas, and...yeah...didn’t feel right.” He didn’t need reminding of him every time he came to work. “Maybe we could do something about that?”

“Definitely, where are the decorations?” He knew there was more somewhere because he had dropped them off at the beginning of November.

“You want to do it now?” Pulling back, he took a really good look at him, the blonde curls, the beautiful blue eyes that were now sparkling. Cupping his face with a hand, he brushed his thumb over his cheek.

“Of course I do, together.” The way Jenson was looking at him showed how scared he was. “I’m staying, I have my papers Jense.” They smiled out of their kiss when they heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, and failing to be quiet.

“Alright Dan, Jev.”

“Yes!” Daniel was ecstatic that Jenson was smiling. “Who are you?”

“He’s my Sebastian.”

“Aww.” Jean-Éric squeaked under his breath. “Nice to meet you Sebastian.”

“Seb.” Sebastian corrected, he knew exactly who Daniel and Jean-Éric were through Jenson. “Do you know where he’s hidden the rest of the decorations?”

“We sure do.” Daniel shouted as he rushed back upstairs to grab a couple of boxes stashed in the corner of the staff room. “Here ya go, do you want any help?”

“No thank you, think me and Jenson have got this covered.” He couldn’t help but gaze at Jenson, he looked so handsome. “Have you got lights?”

“Yeah, they’re in one of the boxes I think,” Daniel replied.

“Will look good in the evening I think,” Sebastian smiled easily.

“Very romantic,” Jenson agreed.

“I think it is time for us to go then, can not wait to see this place look like Christmas.” It was clear to Jean-Éric that they wanted to spend time alone, something good had happened and they rightly wanted to celebrate it. “Goodnight.” They shared their goodbyes between the four of them, before he led Daniel by the hand into the dark evening air, the chill making them want to stay close to each other.

“Ooh, wait a minute.” Digging into his pocket, his phone was vibrating from a raft a messages coming through. “It’s Lando. And Carlos.” Opening Lando’s messages first, he saw it was all happy things. “Lando asked Carlos out, and it looks like it went down well.” Carlos’ messages proved that too. “Aww, ooh and Lando is thanking me for the advice.”

“You can be smug until we get home.” Jean-Éric tried to stay serious, but Daniel was so utterly happy for them, he let himself be swept up in his joy.

“I hope it snows.” He was surprised by Jean-Éric stopping to kiss him, and couldn’t stop the yelp of shock, but it didn’t take him long to sink into it, feeling so lucky he was with him.

It was midnight before they decided to stop decorating, but after a trip home to pick up a few more essential lengths of fairy lights, both Jenson and Sebastian was happy with the balance between festive and cosy.

“It’s definitely got a German theme.” Jenson loved it all, it reminded him of last Christmas, he had met Sebastian’s family and spent many hours in markets almost off his face on gluhwein with them all. “I meant it as a good thing, I love it.” He’d only put up a bit of tinsel, and Daniel and Jean-Éric had done the rest. “It’s Christmas.” Sebastian hugged him side on, and Jenson swung his arm around him so they could admire the scene together. “Think we need a selfie.” Kissing his temple softly, Jenson got his phone out to capture them both in the screen, all the twinkly lights behind them. “Marry me,” Jenson whispered, the moment too precious to raise his voice any louder.

Moving to fling his arms around Jenson’s neck, Sebastian just about managed to choke out a _Ja_ before kissing him passionately. “Ja, I would love to marry you.” Burying himself in his neck, Sebastian breathed him in to settle his heart so he could truly enjoy the moment for what it was. Perfection. "Fröhliche Weihnachten."


End file.
